In existing smartphones, a force touch technology is introduced. This technology extends a conventional two-dimensional operation on a touchscreen to a three-dimensional operation, to implement different operations by identifying forces that are perpendicular to a direction of the screen and that are of different magnitudes. In addition to well-known multi-touch gestures such as tapping, swiping, and pinching using two fingers, force touch further provides other user experience. For example, force touch can help a user browse emails in an inbox more quickly and more efficiently. To have a preview, the user only needs to lightly press an email, and then content of the email pops up over the inbox. If the displayed content is incomplete, the user can open the email by pressing a little more heavily, to view the complete content. This is like tapping in the inbox to open the email. For another example, during photo shooting, if the user wants to view a photo that is already taken, the user only needs to lightly press a thumbnail, to have a preview, and can continue to take a photo after releasing the finger. If the user wants to open a photo, the user only needs to press the photo slightly heavily, and then the photo is opened.
In the prior art, a magnitude of pressing force of a user is mainly used as a basis to implement a related system preset operation or replace some shortcuts to complete corresponding functions. This is mostly used in aspects concerning user interfaces. However, a main function of a smart terminal is communication, but in the prior art, the force touch technology is not combined with communication to provide users with a better communications service or better communication experience.